What will happen if someone makes fun of Artemis?
by JessicaStory
Summary: It's finished! This is a story meant for entertainment purposes only. I do not want to offend anyone by writing this, so if you feel like you might get offended, you know what not to do I suppose. Artemis goes over to the USA to show that no one messes with him. Sonny just seems to be to likable. Rating for some swearwords and such.
1. Have a laugh Artemis,I know you can't

**So Random Studio, Prop House**

"Have you heard about that weird kid Artemis?" Sonny said to her fellow cast members of So Random.

"No, who is he? Is he famous? And most important is he into me?" Tawni immediately said.

"Nitwitt let Sonny talk!" Zora said to Tawni.

Tawni immediately looked sad which made Sonny say:"There's nothing to worry about Tawni. He isn't hot or anything like that! Well he's just... ehm a bit..."

"Spit it out girl!" Zora yelled.

"Well, the story is a bit odd and probably not even true. But I read on one of those nasty gossip websites that he might be one of the smartest kiddo's in the whole world and has contact with fairy's, leprecons and that kind of creatures!" Sonny said.

"I knew it! I'm not crazy!" Grady said. "I always knew they existed. Nico do you remember that I insisted that I wanted to see a magical tric when I was in Fantasialand, but no one let me see one. I still wonder why!"

"Because you nitwitt," Zora said "Leprecons and fairies DO NOT EXIST! Even I know that! But Sonny continue."

"Well, I thought: Why not do a sketch about him when he has contact with fairies? We will have a laugh and so will the rest of the world!" Sonny said. "Well, that just sounded a bit mean, but you know how great the sketch will be!"

2 Weeks later.**So Random Studio, Live **

"Ok, are we ready?" Sonny said.

"Yes, let's do this!" Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora said all together.

Zora would play a female leprecon, Tawni a fairy, Grady would play Butler(Artemis's servant), Nico would play Artemis the Second and Sonny was going to be the story-teller.

(DUE TO THE FACT THAT I"M NOT REALLY FUNNY. I ACTUALLY SKIP THIS PART SO THAT I DO NOT HAVE TO COME UP WITH A WHOLE SKETCH!)

"Sonny, you sure know how to make people laugh." Marshall said.

"Thanks Marshall." Sonny blushed and walked away with her cast members.

The same evening. **Ireland, Fowl manor.**

"Sir, you're computer has detected something on the net about you." Butler said.

"Put it on the big screen, Butler." Artemis calmly said.

Butler put it on the big screen. When it was over there was a big silence. For 2 minutes long there wasn't anything sid till Artemis broke the silence.

"D'Arvit. How dare they to make fun of me!" Artemis said._ And of Holly _Artemis thought next. "We have to do something about it! Immediately, this is ridicluous!"

Butler was shocked, he hadn't seen Artemis as mad as he now was since once of his plans failed which wasn't very often, it was even rare to happen.  
"Sir, do you have a plan? If we're fast this can be blown over in no time."

Artemis was thinking deeply and said: "Butler come back in 20 minutes. I will have a plan ready to be carried out."


	2. With a little help from your friends!

As a matter of fact I haven't had any comments on my English and if you wouldn't mind, please have(it makes me feel a lot better, serious? Well actually no, I just want to know.

We will continue where we left off!

_**Artemis was thinking deeply and said: "Butler come back in 20 minutes. I will have a plan ready to be carried out."**_

15 minutes later,** Ireland, Fowl Manor, Butler's point of view**

"I hope Artemis isn't going to be too harsh on those So Random kids." Juliet said.

I looked at her and then said:"Artemis will make sure that no one will ever watch that show again. But someone should have told them to never make fun of Artemis."

"Well, the someone didn't and now there are in trouble." Juliet clearly stated."Too bad, I actually started to like the show!"

"Mmhhh..." said Butler and made his way out. He knew his sister when she 'started' to like something.

A bit earlier than Butler's and Juliet's conversation, **Ireland, Fowl Manor, Artemis's point of view and in his office.**

"I will have to think of a plan which is going to make them never to make fun of me." I said. "What will make them?"

Then I suddenly realised: wasn't there a sort of rivalry between the two shows? What was the other show called? O yeah Mackenzie Falls, that was it.

"I know what I am going to do." I said, not to loud.

When I finished my last words I heard someone knocking on the door. That probably was Butler. I lokked at my watch and I saw that already 21 minutes had passed. Butler was late.

"Come in." I almost yelled.

"Artemis do you have an idea?" Butler asked.

"Yes, we are going to make a trip to Hollywood." I mysteriously said.

Flight to Hollywood,** Artemis's private jet.**

"Artemis, what are you exactly planning to do?" Butler asked.

"You will found out in no time. Can you check when Chad Dylan Cooper will be free to see me?" Artemis said.

Butler's thoughts were running around like a bunch of children and if he hadn't had such a hard face to read Artemis would know what he was thinking right away. _Since when did Artemis wanted to check if someone had time for him? Mostly I had to check if he had time for someone else! _Butler thought amazed.

Butler dissapeared out of the cockpit(Yes Artemis is flying his own plain, other wise he would have checked it himself, duhhh xD.) and immediately checked it for Artemis.

Chad Dylan Cooper almost had no free time. _That must be hard for the kiddo_ Butler thought. he walked to the cockpit again and said: "Artemis, Chad Dylan will be present to talk to you at his own studio in his dressing room at around 4 p.m."

"That will be great! As a matter of fact we will arrive in less than anhour and that will give us enough time to prepare ourselves for my plan!" Artemis said.

As usual Butler didn't have any wierd thoughts but just said: "Artemis is it ok if I can fly the plane now?"

"No Butler" Artemis said "Do whatever you want."

4 P.M. **Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room.**

"Finally it's time for my beauty sleep!" Chad said. He lay down on his own bed that he placed in his dressing room and started to relax. Then he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Who dares to disturb me when I'm asleep!" Chad said.

"Well, obvious you weren't asleep. And yes I dare to disturb you." Artemis said.

"He aren't you that kid that they made fun of in So Random. Not that I watch it." Artemis saw that Chad was blushing when he said that. _Mmmhh, maybe Chad Dylan Cooper is a fan of So Random? Well the rest of the cast won't be so happy with a Chad watching So Random!_

"I now assume that you do watch So Random. But enough of that." Artemis calmly said. "I would like to talk about gold with you."

"Gold-d..." Chad said "You seriously mean gold?"

Chad quickly changed his attitude Butler saw. _I will have to tell Artemis that he should be careful with this 'Chad_'.

"I know a lot about you Chad. And the thing that I know for sure if that you like your 'fame'. Shortly said I can make you broke, not famous, and all those other thingyou disgust." Artemis said.

"Not-t f-famous? Poor-r?" Chad said.

"No not poor, broke. I hope you know:with no money! Everything you have to do to avoid that is to help me with your plan." Artemis cruely said.

"I will do everything to help you, Artemis!" Chad said.

And Chad had no idea in what for a cruel web he was trapped.


	3. Thanks to Chad Dylan Cooper

Oohh, you guys(and girls xD) I know it has been a very long time, and I do apologize!

Anyway school has just started so I might forget about it! Anyway you guys and girls might think that I have something against sonny but that's not true, she's cool!

Character check for Artemis 3: He is like somewhere in the age that he starts to care about Holly, and still gets anoyed by everything. Anyway you can figure out yourself how old he is!

_**"I will do everything to help you, Artemis!" Chad said.**_

"Just to make sure Chad, everything?" Artemis said.

"Yes, everything." Chad almost cried. _I do not want to lose my fame or more important my money! _Chad thought concerned.

"Butler, do you have that?" Artemis said bored.

"Yes, sir." Butler said.

"Now I will tell you what you are going to do. First you are going to find out who came up with that sketch." Artemis said.

"Ow, wait that I do know. It was Sonny. She is so funny." Chad said. "Wait did I say that she was funny, ehm well she's is not that funny."

"Believe m, I know that she isn't." Artemis said annoyed. _Why wouldn't this Chad-person just hurry? _"Ok, what is her last name? No wait no need to tell that, I want to do something too. Can you tell me where that Penelope-kid is? "

"Oh, she's downstairs. They're shooting now, so better not disturb them." Then Chad realised again who he was talking to. "If you would mind."

"We will see" Artemis said. He called Butler and they left Chad's room.

Same time,** So Random, Prop House. **_The eye that sees everything!_

"Sonny, Sonny! I saw that Artemis kid! And indeed he looked creepy, with that pale skin of his." Tawni said, still out of breath of her walk, which was more like a run, to Sonny.

"Like OMG, I have to see him. And ask him if it's true!" Sonny immediately runned outside if she could see him. There was no sign of him. Then she felt that something hit her leg, she looked down. She couldn't place the weird looking thing with the feather at the end. Then she fell on the parkinglot**.**

"Perfect hit." Artemis said smiling. "Pick her up and we're off to go."

Butler drove the car to Sonny, picked her up and they then left.

"Artemis, are you sure about this?" Butler said, not really sure if he was in a position to ask this.

"Yes Butler, I'm sure. Can you now quit talking so I can go back to my thinking?" Artemis said.

Butler said nothing back as an agreement.

Butler turned on the radio and listened to the news of 2 o'clock. When it was over he said: "Artemis, what's next?"

"Butler,I'm going to make it short. We are going to Washington DC to have a friendly meeting with mister Mulch."

"Alright Artemis, but we may have to drug her one more time. The one I used to shoot her was just enough for a few hours, I think we are not going to be in DC before her drug stops working."

"As long as it doesn't kill her we're good."

"Artemis what are we going to do with her once we are in DC?"

"You will find out in time."


	4. And the almighty let his guard down

Since, I practically 'found' this story when I was searching through all my old e-mails, and I read all your wonderful reviews, I think I'm actually planning on continuing the story!

So Enjoy and Review and do whatever else you have always wished to do.

"I've changed my mind, don't drug her again. I want to talk to her." Artemis said, leaving Butler to be confused, since when did Artemis ever change his mind?

"As you wish sir." Butler said.

It did not take long for Sonny to wake up, she felt numb. As if sleeping constantly for two days. Where am I? she wondered. How come I am in the trunk of a car? She started to panick and screamed for someone to help her. But she hadn't expected a pale looking black-haired boy to open the trunk.

"You screamed I assume?" The pale looking boy said.

"If I remember correctly I indeed did. Could you now please tell me why I am in the trunk of a car?" Sonny said.

"I could tell you, if I wanted to, but I don't." He said.

"So can you at least tell me your name, and who did this to me?"

"Those questions are both very easily answered with the same answer: Artemis Fowl, not to be mistaken with my dad, he's currently busy with other affairs."

"Sooo... Artemis, DO FAIRIES AND LEPRACHONS EXIST?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"If I didn't, would I ask?"

"Point you got there. But to answer your question, yes they do exist."

"WHATT, so Grady wasn't lying when he said that?"

"Who is Grady, and why does he talk about faires ect.?"

"Don't you know Grady? Don't you ever watch So Random? GOSH, are you from outta space or something?"

"I don't watch children's television, actually I rarely watch television."

"WHATT, you rarely watch television? How can you survive?"

"Well, since it's theoratically never been one of the main concerns of life, I never actually had the need to 'try' it."

Sonny had forgotten all about her questions of why she was where she was, and actually was all into the conversation she had with Artemis. She had never thought she was able to have such an entertaining conversation, yet serious. She actually never considered herself to be serious about something.

"You know, " Sonny said "Maybe you could come over once to watch some television with me. I know a good show that can make you laugh!"

"Maybe I would like that once, but if it's So Random I'm gone, I did not like that at all."

"No, it's always considered to be funnier than Mackenzie Falls but it isn't. All that drama is just overexaggerated leaving it to be hilarious."

"That show with that Cooper-guy in it?"

Artemis had actually forgotten all about his plans, and just as his conversation partner, he was completely sucked into their conversation. He actually enjoyed talking to this girl, which was relatively strange since he'd normally would never enjoy talks, especially when they were with people of around his age. He interested in what she had to say, even though, it did not sound that amazingly smart, it was just interesting. And even he, with his over-sized vocabulary, didn't even have a word for what he felt.

But the almighty author, which is me, definately knows, it's the feeling of Artemis slowly falling for Sonny. Now I just ruined the cliff hanger, didn't I? So much for me, making you interested in reading on...

But thanks for reading anyway :D


	5. So many changes

Artemis and Sonny were still talking. Butler came by twice to see if everything was alright. He just couldn't figure it out. _Since when does Artemis talk to people that aren't even adults yet and in such a way? _Butler's thoughts wandered around for a while before he finally decided figuring this out would probably take him all his lifetime. Instead he started to listen to their conversation.

'That show with the Cooper-guy in it?' Artemis said.

'Yeah, that show. Mackenzie Falls and So Random! actually have feud and I am not allowed to watch it. But I don't really care anymore. I know that Mackenzie Falls have the same rule not to watch So Random!, but I know that Chad actually does watch.'

'Yes, I got that impression too when I talked to him.'

'You talked to him? Wow, did any useful stuff come out. I really think he's not allowed to talk without a script.'

'Mmmhh, I did find out that he has some speaking issues with words such as: poor and not-famous.'

'Yeah, I can image that. He's all about the money.'

Butler checked his watch and saw that the whole afternoon had just flown away. It was 5.30 p.m. He decided it was time to check what Artemis wanted for dinner. He walked towards Artemis and Sonny and saw that they both had a smile, almost the size of the Big Ben, on their faces. It has been a long time since he'd seen that smile on Artemis's face. When he reached the couple, he coughed one time, to make his presence clear.

'Artemis, there is a big very tall man standing behind you.'

'Don't worry that's Butler, my butler.'

'You serious? Your butler's name is Butler?'

'Yes, some people even believe that the term 'butler' was the base for the word that is used nowadays.'

Again Butler decided to intervene. 'Artemis, it's almost time for dinner. Where do you want to eat?' he said.

'I don't really know yet. Sonny, do you have somewhere you want to eat?'

'Yes, I know a really good place. But I do believe that when you walk in with that suit, you're quite overdressed.'

'I think I can live with that. And where is that place you want to eat?'

'It's called Dairy Queen, I believe there is one near. There's always one near.'

'Butler, you heard the lady. Dairy Queen it is.'

'Yes, sir. '

The trio walked to the car and instead of sitting in the front seat next to the driver's seat. He decided to sit in the back.

'So Sonny, how can I make myself look less overdressed?'

'First you will have to wear jeans. The shirt you can keep on. And instead of your suit jacket you will have to wear another jacket.'

'Butler, I believe we need to make an extra stop. Some clothing stores I assume.'

'Yes, sir.'

Butler was again very surprised. He almost never switched his formal attire for some casual clothes. Sonny was definitely having quite some influence on Artemis. But somehow Butler did not worry very much, though he didn't really know why. Something about Sonny seemed very trustworthy.

After several minutes of driving they were close to a small city. Everywhere stores were about to close.

'Ah, that's stupid. The stores are about to close.' Sonny said.

'That doesn't care. Which shop, according to you, is a good shop to buy jeans and a new jacket?' Artemis asked her.

'I think Levi's is a rather good shop for you.' She answered.

'I see there is a Levi's shop.' Butler said and stopped the car. He then opened the car door and went to the store. After several minutes of talking with the owner of the shop, Artemis and Sonny were allowed to go in.

'Please take your time! I will be happy to help you, if you need help.' The owner said.

'I think there is no need for that, we can handle it ourselves. Sonny, choose whatever you think and I will look if it fits me.' Artemis said.

'Okay!' She said and happily skipped to the closest stand.

Sonny looked through a lot of stands, and finally came back with 4 dark blue jeans, 2 black jeans that looked a bit 'used' and with 3 leather jackets of which two were black and one was brown.

'I believe the 2 black jeans will look best on you and if you don't like them I took 4 dark blue jeans too. Go, try them on. And please start with the black ones!' Sonny exclaimed.

Artemis looked around for the sign saying 'fitting room' and soon found it. When he walked in, he saw that they were actually a bit too small for his liking but he decided to say nothing about it. He tried the first jeans on. It was a pitch black one with some lighter stripes on it. It fitted perfectly well. He stepped outside the fitting room and Sonny immediately jumped at his. She started to move, pull and do some other things with his clothes, while softly murmuring words such as: a little bit to the left, why is his shirt in the jeans? It took her about one whole minute before she stepped aside and told him to look in the mirror. To be quite honest he hardly recognized the boy that was staring back at him. He looked like one of the boys on the cover of a magazine. He turned around and saw that Sonny was still looking at him with a puzzled glare.

Then she knew it. It was his hair. It was too neat; it didn't fit with the jeans at all. She came closer and put her hand on his hair. Then she started to move her hand in a slightly awkward way.

'Stop, what are you doing?' Artemis almost shrieked out.

'I am making you look good. Now shut up and make me do my job.' Sonny said.

Artemis immediately stood still and let Sonny ruffle his hair into something. When she was done she said: 'I knew I was right.' And she stepped aside. She then handed one of the jackets over to him, the black one and said that he should just put it on. And so he did. When Artemis looked into the mirror, he was quite surprised to see. He looked good. The black leather jacket gave him something that he normally didn't have. Though Sonny thought otherwise.

'I want you to try on the brown jacket.' She said.

I took it and gave the shop owner the black one. He was quite in awe, as if he had never seen such a transformation before. From a formal looking young man into a cover model that would earn more in one shoot that he ever would in one year.

Artemis tried on the brown jacket and looked into the mirror. Sonny was right. This was more fitting. Sonny then disappeared again and came back with a pair of pilot sunglasses. She gave him one and he put it on. She shook her head and took it off. She gave him the other one and took a step backwards.

'Dear Artemis, your transformation is complete!' She said.

Butler looked at Sonny with surprise. She had succeeded in what Artemis's mother had stopped trying when he was eight years old. She had made Artemis loose his formal attire. And just as Butler had always presumed Artemis did really look good in these clothes. His respect for the girl had suddenly risen by at least 35 %.

'Sonny, what I just don't get is the fact that the jeans I am currently wearing look quite used.' Artemis said.

'Artemis, that is the fashion right now, you look good.'

'If you say so Sonny.' Artemis said.

This whole process took less than 20 minutes and after some fitting of the rest of the jeans, Artemis left the store with 2 dark blue jeans and the black jeans and the brown jacket that Sonny had chosen for him. Artemis was feeling rather generous and he had noticed Sonny staring at a top in the store. After some guessing and thinking he had told Butler to take Sonny to the car while he would handle the payment etc. with the shop owner. Butler agreed and took Sonny with him.

Artemis took the top that Sonny was staring at and searched for the size he thought she might have. He took the top with him and then went to shop owner.

'I like to purchase these items please.' He said.

Together they walked towards the counter and the shop owner was in glee. The kid had bought clothes for more than 500 dollars. That was definitely worth for staying in the shop for 20 minutes extra. With a big smile the shop owner handed over the bag with clothes to Artemis.

'Thank you for shopping at Levi's!' He said.

Artemis said nothing in return and just paid. He took the bag and said a quick farewell. He then walked towards the car and opened the door in a swift movement. In the car he saw that Sonny was chatting with Butler. It appeared that they were talking about material arts. And Artemis could see that Sonny knew what she was talking about. He also saw a small hint of surprise in Butler's face. Because Artemis didn't really feel like disturbing their conversation he quietly sat down in the car with his bag full of clothes next to him.

He stared to think about today. It was only today that he had had a conversation with Chad, kidnapped Sonny, then talked to Sonny, bought completely new clothes and even agreed with her to go to a fast food restaurant. He actually felt rather good. This was a totally new experience for him and he was even sorry for kidnapping her and forcing her to come with him. Although if he had to do it all over again, he might just have it done like this again.


	6. Love & Threatening

_He stared to think about today. It was only today that he had had a conversation with Chad, kidnapped Sonny, then talked to Sonny, bought completely new clothes and even agreed with her to go to a fast food restaurant. He actually felt rather good. This was a totally new experience for him and he was even sorry for kidnapping her and forcing her to come with him. Although if he had to do it all over again, he might just have it done like this again. _

It didn't take long for Butler to notice Artemis; he was surprised Artemis looked rather happy, which was very unlike his normal behavior. Sonny has really brought the best out of him, hasn't she? And, not to forget, she was rather smart too, not as smart as Artemis, but come on who will ever be that?

It took a bit longer for Sonny to notice Artemis but he was greeted with a rather spontaneous yelled Artemis that made the butterfly in his stomach fly. A strange feeling, Artemis thought, what might that me? With a wide smile he said hello back, since he actually was happy to see her again, though it had only been 10 minutes after their last conversation.

'Sonny, The Dairy Queen, you said?' Butler asked.

'Yes, indeed. But I'm not sure if there's one near.' She answered.

'No worries, if there's one near, we will find it!' Artemis said optimistically.

'I guess you're right.' Sonny said with a smile.

* * *

'You know where Sonny is?' Zora asked Tawni,

'Why should I know, Zora?' She answered annoyed.

'I don't know? MAYBE BECAUSE YOU SHARE A ROOM WITH HER!' Zora said.

'Officially I do, but when she's not there, like now, it's my room and my room alone! And now hush, I am trying to paint my own nails while staring to myself in the mirror.'

'If that is what makes you happy Tawni, I guess I'll leave you alone.' Zora said. She closed the door behind her and went to Nico and Grady. They were, just as always, doing something stupid which in the end would always fail. I asked if they knew where Sonny was, but they didn't know either. That left only one option: Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad was taking his third beauty sleep of today, but it, just like his last two, failed miserable. Ever since that Artemis boy had arrived and threatened to take all his money and fame only to leave him not-famous and broke, he couldn't sleep. Only the thought alone of being poor made him shiver. He'd been there once and worked hard to get out of there. He would never voluntarily condemn himself there again.

There was a small knock on his door and Chad opened it.

'Zora, what are you doing here? And how did you even come inside?' He asked.

'I took the front door, like DUHHH.'

'But we have a guard who is supposed to keep you So Random! guys outside.'

'I am a girl, Chad, next time be more clear with your orders.'

'Aarghhh! But anyway, why are you here?'

'I am here to ask you something about Sonny. I haven't seen her like since this morning. She went outside to ask something to that Artemis-kid.'

'You said A-Artemis?'

'Yes I said Artemis, do you know another name that is even close to Artemis?'

'Well, actually I d-'

'That was a rhetorical question. You are not supposed to answer those!'

'No need to freak out! You said Artemis right?'

'Yes I said Artemis.'

'Pale looking, quite freaky. A bit handsome though never as handsome as I am?'

'How should I know?'

'You played in the sketch about him. Seems a sufficient reason to me.'

'How do you even know we did a sketch about Artemis Fowl?'

'I-I-I, okay I secretly watch So Random!.'

'You secretly watch So Random!'

'Yes, I do. But now, continue your questioning, I have to record my season final in about 5.'

'Do you know what happened to Sonny, which has I believe something to do with Artemis?'

'I don't know. Though Artemis was here this morning. We had a little conversation.' _In which he tried to threaten me._

'Do you know, by any means, if there is a connection between Sonny disappearing and Artemis being here?'

'There might be but I am not sure. Wait now I remember. Artemis asked me about Sonny when we had our little 'nice' conversation.'

'What did he ask?'

'How should I know? Do you really believe that I would actually spend my precious brain on remembering questions that are asked about So Random! people?'

'Your precious brain will be nothing when it's not connected to the rest of your body anymore.' Zora said. She had a rather creepy low tone in her voice that scared the hell out of Chad. It wasn't a good day. Usually he would only receive one threat a day that would come from Sonny. But now he'd already been threatened by 2 people and that didn't even include Sonny's on second thought quite nice threats.

'Okay, I am thinking, I am thinking!' He said hurried.

'And I am waiting and waiting!' Zora answered annoyed.

'I know! It was something about who came up with the sketch. I said it was Sonny.'

'You know Chad, sometimes you are really stupid. But thank god, there are people who are less naïve and let me guess. Artemis threatened to take you money?'

'How'd you know?'

'It's your weakest point.' With that said she left the room and walked towards the main entrance. Actually she had never entered the building through the front door. She had taken the window in the hallway that was close to Chad's dressing room. She knew that the guard actually wasn't that stupid, because she had tried before. Silently laughing Zora finally reached the front doors and laughed at the guard. He couldn't do anything. He wasn't allowed to, not anymore. Thank you regulations I had always thought of as being stupid and quite useless.

Once back at her own dressing room, Zora started to make a plan on how to get Sonny back. If the rest of her cast didn't want to help her, she would do it alone and maybe, maybe use one of the favors that Chad still had to fulfill.

* * *

Several minutes had passed and they were getting closer to the Dairy Queen. In these several minutes Artemis had dressed in his new clothes, let Sonny do his hair and adjust some things and they were ready to go to the Dairy Queen. Butler was getting more and more surprised about the way that both Artemis and Sonny, but mostly Artemis, acted around each other. Artemis was really polite and nice, while Sonny just had a bit more extra, something special. He would certainly watch them closer during dinner.

'Ahh, there we are!' Sonny exclaimed.

'Yes, we're here.' Artemis said.

'Okay Artemis, one final check!' Sonny said. Artemis adjusted his positions so now he would face Sonny, she ruffles his hair once more. But felt that something was still missing. Her head came closer and Artemis could feel a weird kind of urge that he had never felt before, arise in him. Sonny was quite unsure of what to do, it felt like Artemis still missed something but she just couldn't find it. She came closer and closer and she too felt the urge. She cast a sideward glance at Butler and found that he wasn't looking. Artemis was now starting to feel a bit uncomfortable; he had never been so close to a girl before.

Somehow Sonny noticed this and tried to comfort him in some way. This actually wasn't working at all, it got worse. A blush started making its way up to Artemis' face.

'You know, you're really cute when you blush.' Sonny said.

This made Artemis blush even more and caused Butler to turn around to look at what they were doing. He was flabbergasted to see them so close to each other. Normally he would hurt the one who came that close to Artemis, apart from his mother of course. But since it was Sonny he didn't think about that once. He was actually rather happy for Artemis, that a girl like Sonny actually saw something in him. It would be good for him, so Butler turned around again and focused on something else.

Artemis was tense and he still felt to strange flutters in his stomach. A feeling that he'd never felt before, but a feeling that was pleasant though. Artemis stared in Sonny's brown eyes that had such a warm nice glow in them, hypnotizing they were. He felt Sonny's hand on his back and it felt pleasant, the warmth radiating of her hand on his back. He got closer to Sonny and then it happened. Out of instinct he closed his eyes. It felt like fireworks and it completely took him over. He had no clue what he was doing but he rather enjoyed it.

It was a kiss that she had never before given and received, it was filled with curiosity, a small form of love and so much more. Fireworks did appear and she too was completely taken over by this momentarily power. She felt Artemis' hands around her neck, pulling her closer. More and more fireworks, it was great.

When they let go of each other again they both had a blush on their face. Artemis felt weird, but good. He'd seen the fireworks and knew what it meant; he definitely liked her, that for sure. Sonny, too, know what it meant: she was definitely into him.

'Was it your first kiss?' Sonny asked Artemis. And just when she though he couldn't get any redder, he did.

'Yes.' He admitted slightly shy.

'Well, that you must be rather good, it felt great.' She said with a big smile on her face that started at her left ear and ended up at her right.

Butler was pretending to have not seen it, he wish he hadn't. It was a moment of them alone, but damn the reflection in the car window. He still was happy for Artemis, to have received his first kiss from this wonderful lady. He coughed two times, trying to get them back to earth again. It worked.

'We're here, you know.' He said.


	7. This Is Not A goodbye

**A?N: Well, this is it. A bit longer than the previous chapters and a lot longer than the first chapter. And most importantly, after such a long time I have finished the story... I do believe my writing style had changed a lot since the first chapter of this chapter. I just hope you enjoy it. It you have any request for me, just PM me and I'll see what I can do for you. Next to that, I am not a native speaker and none of this chapter is even spell checked, just wanted this to go out to you all as fast as possible. And well, reviews make me happy (even if they are bad) it lets me know that people value it enough to give their opinion. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Butler was pretending to have not seen it, he wish he hadn't. It was a moment of them alone, but damn the reflection in the car window. He still was happy for Artemis, to have received his first kiss from this wonderful lady. He coughed two times, trying to get them back to earth again. It worked._

_'We're here, you know.' He said._

Sonny had never felt so good before in her life. She had just had the best kiss of her whole life and not to mention with an incredibly handsome man. That, however, did not mean that she didn't have some doubts. A small doubt that she had put back before came rushing back. There still was the matter with how she ended up being drugged in the first place. Her gut feeling told her that Artemis and Butler were related to that whole happening and she was not as much as a simpleton that she made everybody believe she was. Artemis and Butler were more than related, probably even the cause of this whole situation. Yet, she felt as if bringing up everything that had happened before would put up quite a damper on everything. Just when she was having so much fun. Then she made a decision.

"Artemis, I'm really sorry but I need to know. Did you drug me?" She asked.

"Well, not exactly. Indirectly it was me, but directly it was Butler." He said with a grimace on his face. "Look Sonny, I do not want to lie to you. You deserve more than that."

"Artemis, did I deserve being drugged and abducted then?"

"Bad things happen to people that mess with me, Sonny. It's always been like that. The sketch you wrote was insulting."

"It's called humour, Artemis. You should get that!"

"But that's just it! I DON'T GET IT!"

Then there was a silence in which both Artemis and Sonny contemplated what had progressed between them in the previous seconds.

Apologetic Artemis said: "Sonny, I'm sorry. I just… I can't…"

"You know, I'm not going to say that it is okay but in some sort of way I can understand. Instead of taking the humour of the scene, you took it as personal offence."

Sonny actually had been speculating and making things up out of thin air but it looked as if she had just hit the right string because something changed in Artemis' face. First his face darkened considerably but then it cleared up again.

"Somehow you psychoanalysing me is less bad than when own therapist does it."

"You have your therapist?"

"Yes, but that is hardly important. Sonny, I want to thank you, maybe even pay you what I pay my therapist a month because you have accomplished more than he has in over three years. You have just made me see something about myself."

Butler took this as a sign of something and took his phone out of his inner pocket in his suit jacket. It was easily done actually. Within less than thirty seconds a withdrawal was made from the Fowl account and a deposit made in Sonny's account. She would be surprised when she would get back and see her back account because the look on Sonny's face told Butler that she just thought that Artemis was joking.

"Are we, in some sort of way okay?" Artemis said to Sonny with apprehension in his eyes. She looked at him in a strange way and then said, with a smile on her face, "Are we going to get that ice cream now?"

Both Artemis and Sonny laughed and Butler watched with a small smile on his face. It did not happen often that someone could make Artemis smile, let alone laugh.

It was strange how he had let his guard down for her, Artemis thought to himself. Just so easily as well. Could she be trusted, he thought? Artemis just dismissed this thought, he had been making exceptions all day. This one could be made as well. It was then when Artemis held out his hand to Sonny and helped her out of the car. A true act of chivalry or so Sonny thought.

"Are all guys like that where you come from?" She asked him.

"Like what?" Artemis responded, dreading he had done something wrong.

"So chivalrous."

"Chivalrous? I just call this basic politeness towards those who deserve it, but if you want to know no. It seems that basic acts of politeness are rather rare nowadays."

"Well, that's quite a shame. I find myself quite enjoying politeness and gallantry."

Artemis took this disguised compliment with a genuine smile that did not look like a vampire grimacing because it was forced to go into the sun. With Sonny's hand still in his they entered the Dairy Queen. It was as if all eyes were on them.

"Artemis, why are they looking at us?" Sonny whispered.

"It's because we make a devilishly handsome couple even if I say so myself. Of course Butler as a presence behind us is quite intimidating as well. They are most likely wondering why he is behind us and if we are in any way connected with him. Of course they are also asking themselves if they should be fearful of Butler." He answered back, also in a whispered. Changing the tone of his voice, he said to Butler: "Find a table for us, Butler."

This blunt command rose many whispers from people in the Dairy Queen. Obviously not all of them had perfectly mastered the act of whispering as some spoke at the volume that a normal conversation would have.

Sarcastically Artemis said: "I see that the act of whispering appears to be difficult for some."

Sonny let out a small giggle just as someone said, although more or less screamed: "Hey, isn't that Sonny from So Random!? But who is the guy next to her? Is it her boyfriend?"

It didn't take long before the crowd was about to jump them and ask for Sonny's autograph. Luckily, Butler saw the threat coming and was by their side instantly. That did however not stop bystanders from making photographs of the whole situation.

"I believe we wanted something to eat." Artemis said calmly. And with stares and questioning glances in their backs, Artemis and Sonny, ordered their food and chose to take it away.

* * *

Meanwhile in the So Random! Prophouse Zora was thinking about her plan of action. It seemed it a bit surreal to her. Sonny had been abducted by Artemis and taken somewhere. Yet no one seemed to freak out. Above of that, Sonny was a fairly famous person and her appearing somewhere other than in the neighbourhood where she usually was would arise questions. But there have been no sightings of her, nowhere.

Zora got shaken awake out of her musings when her computer produced a small bleep. This small bleep was then followed by a whole array of beeps. It seemed that Sonny had been sighted and apparently by quite a lot people. She looked at the photos and it seemed that Sonny was doing fine. More than fine actually, if one would look at the smile that was on her face. The photos were accompanied with captions such as: "Who is this mystery boy?" "Sonny's newest flame?" and more things like that.

Zora took a look at the boy that appeared on every picture next to Sonny. He had something familiar but yet she couldn't really place him. Then it hit her, it was Artemis Fowl Jr. but then after he had had a Sonny make over. It confused her, Sonny had been abducted by Artemis but now… Everything seemed fine, splendid even. That was when Zora's mobile phone rang and she picked up.

"Hey Zora, with Sonny!"

"Sonny, are you alright? What happened?"

"Calm down, Zora. Everything is fine and not much has happened. The most exciting thing today is happening now, I am eating." On the background Zora could hear someone whine and saying something that sounded like: "Most interesting?"

"Calm down Sonny? You have been abducted."

"Oh, that. Don't worry about it. Everything's fine."

"Everything's fine?! You were ABDUCTED?"

"Hahaa, it's all good now. Actually I am eating with Artemis right now. I could give the phone to him if you want to." One again a voice could be heard on the background this time saying something that sounded like: "Do I really have to talk to her? Are you even sure you want me to talk to her Sonny?". To which Sonny seemed to answer: "Just do it okay, make sure she eases a bit."

The phone seemed to be switched to someone else and a manly voice was heard next. "You're Zora, right?" it said.

"Yes, of course I am Zora. It's not like I have suddenly disappeared or something."

"Anyway, I would like to tell you that Sonny is okay and I am bringing her back this evening. You don't have to worry really. She will be fine." On the background, Zora could now hear: "You're bringing me back this evening? Why didn't you tell me before you decided anything like that?"

"This is strange. I don't trust you, Artemis."

"I don't blame you for that. Of course, who would trust me? But really I am bringing her back this evening, it will take a while before we're back because we have driven for quite a while. And while you're at it, scare that Chad Dylan Cooper a bit more. Utter the words poor, not-famous and variations of that and he will be very tame."

"Mmhh, I am still not trusting you completely, so if Sonny is not back this evening, I will find you. And for Cooper, I've already had a go at him today."

"This evening it is then."

"So it seems."

"I'll give the phone back to Sonny now, if that's okay?"

"Sure."

Zora could hear the phone being moved again and Sonny's voice sounded strange, a bit sad maybe.

"It seems I will be back this evening."

"You seem sad about this."

"It was actually quite okay, fun even. It's complicated, that is the word I will use to completely describe all that has happened."

"I will see you this evening though, be safe Sonny. Be safe."

"Sure thing Zora, see you in a few hours."

With that the phone call was finished. Zora wasn't completely satisfied with the answer she had been given but it seemed that she would have to do with that for now. Afterall, Sonny was coming back this evening.

* * *

The rest of the meal was a quite sombre affair. Sonny seemed to be less bubbly and Artemis was just being Artemis. Butler observed this all and knew they would be alright again. The farewell would be hard but it would be for the best.

"Butler, I want you to call off the appointment we had made with Mulch."

"Of course, sir."

Butler took his phone and did as he was told. It had been a long time since he had seen Artemis smile and laugh like that. He was too serious for his age and Butler knew it. He, however, had never been the right person to cheer him up like that and it seemed like Sonny was that person. She was even better than Holly had been or rather was for Artemis. Butler had seen Artemis. A faraway look in eyes, some form of longing. He missed her, but Artemis knew it was rather impossible for anything to happen between them. Maybe it was good that this all had happened and Artemis had met Sonny even if it was in a bit of an unconventional way.

"Sonny, I want to thank you. I took you without your permission yet you have been nothing but nice to me ever since even when you knew about what I had done to you."

"Artemis, this is not some sort of sad goodbye, isn't it? Because I will not have it. We have unfinished business."

"I don't understand, Sonny."

"He, nitwit, I'm years younger and even I understand. She wants your number so she can contact you again," Zora said.

"Oh, here's my number then." Artemis stuttered, blushing.

"Thanks, Artemis." Sonny said, "Come here, Artemis." And he did. They shared a long hug and even a romantic kiss. Zora and Butler shared a look, knowing that they would be seeing a lot from each other in the coming few months, years maybe even. Artemis and Sonny parted and a rare grin could be found on Artemis' face.

"Well then," Artemis coughed awkwardly, "this is it, I believe." And they parted ways. Just before Artemis reached the door of the car, Sonny called out to him: "Remember Artemis, this is not a goodbye!"

With a smile on Artemis' face and Sonny's words repeating in his head, he ordered Butler to drive him back to the airport.

"She's nice, you know. You should take her words to heart. This shouldn't be a goodbye, more like a start of something beautiful." Butler said.

Artemis laughed good heartedly and in response said to Butler: "Believe me this will not be an end. It's not a goodbye afterall."

THE END.


End file.
